TGN
"Fear the Future.... And Tech!" TGN is a former member of the Nagi Clan, played by TGN in Season 1. Appearance TGN is overly tall for a female, but has a sport built body. her hair is blond and spiky, it reaches her shoulders. She is flat chested and has green eyes. She normaly wears navy blue joggers, blue and red jacket and a white polo shirt underneath. This has been known to change when she does any sport. she always wears her neon pink trainers. Personality Some is quite cocky, meaning she is confident in a very bold way. She has some strategic skills as a commander, yet those are not shown too often. TGN also loves adventure, which is probably the reason she chose the work for the Nagi Clan. She's also known to have anger issues, to the point of being quite hostile if in a bad mood. Magic and Abilities TGN is a user of multiple magic types, her true magic being science but due to her past, she learnt how to use tech. This is a magic that has to be learnt and is Rare. This magic allows you to take advantages of technology and attack using its power. Tech magic has very few weaknesses, the main one beign EMP, this can totally shut down Tech attacks TGN can channel energy straight from cyberspace, that she can use for charged attacks like Cyber Surge. This is also how her passive works, whenever she is hit, she gains a bit of energy from cyberspace. Equipment TGN has a few items, her Dual Blades, Upgraded Trainers, PowerStrips and 2 Gems. Dual blades: A unique weapon that TGN was working on for a lot of her time in the Nagi clan. The blades use metal that is made purely out of hardened powerstip metal, this allows her to charge an infinite amount of Tech energy into the blades. This gives her a really good edge in close range combat as the blade are also aerodynamic. When she punches, the blades can snap into one blade, this makes for slow but heavy hitting attacks. Upgraded trainers: The trainers TGN wears gives her a bigger boost to her already massive speed. This is why she always wears the same trainers, no matter what PowerStrips: A small piece of cloth that contains a charge of tech energy, this means that if a person uses the power strips with and attack, mostly close range, it will do extra damage with a bit of tech energy. TGN has been known to make upgrades for the guild that focus on the use of power strips. But they are mostly seen on TGN's takeover suit and her dual blades. Two Gems: two crystals fused with a bit of science magic that allowed TGN to use her camp shield. She learnt to use the move without the Gems so they because useless. Backstory Relationships * Inumron: TGN's life long friend from the future, one who she saved. He ended up dying to protect her from a fatal blow but left some of his powers for TGN. * Sigurd: TGN's closest friend in battle, the two think of battle combos that aren't combo arts. The two also drunk alot of alcohol together. * Fintal: Fintal tagged along with TGN in the wild for a few days when Res kicked them out of the guild. He ended up going back without her though Trivia Category:Characters